


Maybe I Do Like The Band (or the band AU where Eren is the rockstar)

by DevilChild666



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: !!!, Bassist!Eren, Drummer!Armin, Fan!Levi, Guitarist!Mikasa, I'll add more as I go, M/M, Singer!Eren, Top!Levi, bottom!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilChild666/pseuds/DevilChild666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I wanted to see this and no one would do it) Eren was the lead singer of CO2, or Corpse of 2. While he screams the truth and rocks the bass, his adopted sister Mikasa lights her guitar on fire, and his childhood friend Armin threw people for a spin with his drumming. And Levi could admit he loved the music. However, he didn't like crowds. So, when his (forced) friend Hange gets three tickets, he's forced out of his comfort zone to meet his favorite band. Did he mention he has an ultra crush on the lead singer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Favorite Album

**(Levi's POV)**

Let see, checklist:

  * Get home from work, check.
  * Throw bag on the couch, sorta (at the wall).
  * Ignore Hange's million texts, check.
  * Change out of these damned clothes, check.
  * Grab my favorite CO2 album,  _check._



I popped the album in and it immediately played the main song it's named after,  _Barley Breathing._ The album cover may also be my favorite because the brat of the lead singer is the only one there. He's laying down on a metal table with the signature black suit with a green shirt and black tie with a breathing mask with  _Barley Breathing_ on it and a gas tank with CO2 scratched on it. His vibrant green eyes were closed and the lighting of the picture showed off the light bags under them. Damn brat was beautiful.

 

_Can anybody here me from my coffin underground?_

 

The lyrics came up screaming after a bit of the guitarist's thirty second masterpiece. I couldn't help but mumble along.

 

_Crying, and screaming._

_Thanks to you,_

_I am_

_Barley Breathing._

_Can you feel my heartbeats_

_From six feet above me?_

_Will you help me, anymore?_

 

Levi bounced his head to the drummer's work. his humming found the singer's bass work. Then he glanced at his phone after a small buzz came from it. A text from Hange came through.

 

_**From: Shitty Glasses** _

_**~~I got three tickets to the CO2 concert and you shall come with me and Irwin! No denying this as you owe me a favor for that thing! (I'm sure you don't want me to write it out) And it's tomorrow night!** _

 

Shit.

 

_And I am,_

_Barley,_

_Breathing!_


	2. Blackmail?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange (or is it spelled Hanji? IDK Someone tell me.) has successfully got Levi into the car. What's the worst that could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *breathes in* omg thank so much for the kudos and the hits omg i didn't expect anything like this omg thANK YOU.

**Levi's POV**

 

Remind me why I don't just murder Hange. She's asking for it. Would many be sad about it? Hm... Probably not? I mean, sure I've always wanted to go to a CO2 concert. It's not that I haven't had the money or the time to buy the tickets -- despite popular belief. It's just that I don't like people, to an extent. Some people force their way into my lives and others just plain piss me off. I can (barely) stand Hange, let alone Irwin, but I have been known to cause a few fights with people every now and then.

 

Back to the point, I don't want to go. But, with Hange blackmailing me with  _that_ incident, I cannot risk  _not_ going. That was horribly embarrassing for me (which  _never_ happens, not counting this one time) so, I have to go.

 

 

**_*Time Skip*_ **

 

So, Hange is picking me up in five minutes. I look over my things real quick. Favorite CO2 band t-shirt, check. Keys, check. Leather jacket, check. Wallet (with chain attached to pants), check. Boots, check. Black pants, check. Seems like I got -- oh yeah. I quickly jog around the corner of my living room to grab my headphones and phone. As I pick my phone up, a text appears.

 

**_From: Shitty Glasses_ **

**_Get outside loser we're going shopping._ **

 

**_To: Shitty Glasses_ **

**_I thought we are going to a concert. And call me loser again, watch what happens._ **

 

**_From Shitty Glasses_ **

**_You're no fun. Please hurry up._ **

 

I sighed and pocketed my phone and exited my house, locking it before making my way to the car of Irwin's. Not a fancy car, decent to say the least. It was at least clean. It wasn't broken down or damaged in any way and had a sleek paint job. But, you could still tell it was an older style car. After I got in the car, we headed over to my biggest dream, only crush, and annoyance. Lord have mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, a good majority of the songs I am using are ones I have made up. The song titles are just the same. And, if any are wondering, I got the idea for the bad name (and like, half the story) when I was bored in math class one day. Unless I say so, these songs I use are in NO WAY meant to be like another song. But, please, if you do have a song suggestion or even one you've written yourself, let me know! I'd love to included it (if I deem it appropriate according to the story line). Sayonara demons~


	3. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please just read.

I'm sorry. I've been everywhere with my life with thousands of ideas and projects and things to worry about that I hadn't exactly had the time nor will to write for anything. I can honestly say I'm beyond stressed but I'm ready, for now, to write another chapter. I'm sorry if I'm making excuses but I've had a lot happen to me recently and I'm barely getting my sanity back together without letting anyone around me notice. Here's my apology, I am deeply, truly sorry for neglecting this story and I hopefully can make it up to you with this next chapter but I do promise to update whenever I am able. Once again, I apologize.


	4. To the Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's that chapter I've promised

**Levi's POV**

No matter what anyone says, being in a large crowd, even to see my favorite artist, isn't my idea of fun.

 

Forget everyone just being to close to me, how dirty people tend to be is ridiculous. Yeah, all of you tend to be rebels but we can still all be clean.

 

Once I got into the backseat --- the excuse being that since I'm the smallest I have the most comfortable fit --- I see Shitty Glasses pop in a CD. Despite everything, Eyebrows and Shitty Glasses know how to make me content and comfortable.

 

I opened my phone and flipped through the articles on CO2. Another charity event, one I previously read on their style, and... a new one? It was about a big reveal. I opened it and dropped my phone with the very first sentence.

 

                  _It's true everybody, Eren Jeager, lead singer of CO2, came out as gay_

_recently on video._

This was gonna be one  _ **hell**_ of a concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's so short.


	5. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me say a thing. Please read.

Please just listen for a sec, I'm preparing for finals now and studying my ass off and I already have trouble sleeping and paying attention to everything and trust me when I say I'm trying my absolute best to balance everything. Between my classes and homework and the gym and my insomnia and anxiety that's spiked like a mother fucker and then there's me trying to study and me running a club at my school and me trying to update and I can genuinely say I'm so fucking sorry. But I will update with longer and more informing chapters and I'm trying to get the original inspiration back. But I will and I will do it for you guys and everything else to please everyone else like I usually do.


	6. My Promise (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nice little group arrives a bit early to the concert and for good reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been to a concert so sorry if this is horrible.

**Third POV**

Levi, Hanji, and Erwin found a  _very_ close to the concert-

 

"Hanji, what time does the concert start?"

 

Hanji glanced at Levi at his question, a mischievous smile present.

 

"Not for another few hours."

 

"What are we doing here then? Most of the shops aren't even finished setting up yet!"

 

"I have a bit of a hypothesis-"

 

Erwin interrupted this time, "A science project? Now?"

 

Hanji just looked at them, the band t-shirt with CO2 written in blood on the walls with scratches along the pristine white of the design, "I calculated that we will be able to see the band members if we get here a few hours early."

 

Levi, about to retort, stopped by an oh so familiar voice.

 

"Looks like someone understood the pattern."

 

They all turned, Hanji excited, Erwin surprised, and Levi with panic. The familiar baby faces that rocked the stage were in amusement.

 

Well, two of the three. The longer black hair that hit a chin and a red scarf that hung around a neck and a blond coconut, both with matching black tuxes with white shirts. Mikasa had a black bow tie with red hearts. Armin had a black bow tie with baby blue clouds.

 

"Where'd you guys go?!" A voice screamed from somewhere by the stage.

 

"Over here!" Armin had yelled with his hands cupped around his mouth, making a megaphone. A few moments later, a guy ran over.

 

The moment the diamond blue eyes opened, Levi's breath caught. They were filled with excitement and happiness. He sported the same tux and white shirt combo. His bow tie was black with little white wings on them. He glanced up.

 

"Oh hey," he took a breath, "I'm Eren, what's up?"

 

Hanji let out a small laugh, "I'm Hanji, eyebrows over there is Erwin, and angry and drooling is Levi-"

 

Here, Levi interrupted with a punch on Hanji's arm. Eren let out a snort and smiled.

 

"I guess, since you guys figured the pattern out, you get the backstage passes and a day with us to goof around."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long and please enjoy.


	7. My Promise (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the band??? Levi drooling???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm skipping most of the actual playing of music as my musical inspiration has dropped as I cram for finals.
> 
> Song: Nine In The Afternoon - Panic! At The Disco

**Third POV**

The concert was going fantastic, until Eren picked Levi from the front of the crowd and picked him up during one of the songs.

 

Levi, for lack of better term, panicked. He saw the crowd and he saw the lights and he heard the people and he was freaking out-

 

Until he wasn't.

 

He felt a hand on his arm and he looked to the side and saw diamond eyes lit up with happiness and joy as he genuinely sang the current song.

 

_Cuz it's nine in the afternoon._

 

He felt a small, shyer-than-normal smile grace his face and the happiness rubbed off on him and he sang the next line looking into shining diamonds.

 

_Your eyes are the size of the moon._

 

The next line they sang together in the microphone with enthusiasm and Eren's arm slung over Levi's shoulder.

 

_You could so you can so you do_

_We're feeling so good,_

_Just the way that we do,_

 

They were staring into each other's eyes, actual happiness in both diamonds and steel entranced by each other.

 

_When it's nine in the afternoon._

 

The song stopped and Eren winked and gave a large cheeky smile while Mikasa brought up Hanji and Armin offered Erwin a hand.

 

Levi, finally feeling comfortable, snorted at Eren. Eren looked back with curious eyes, with a large, goofy smile. Eren said goodbye to the crowd after introducing Levi and his friends.

 

Eren then turned, smiled even wider, then grabbed Levi's hand and ran backstage with a giggle. Levi rolled his eyes and gave a small smile, his black sweater with CO2 scratched into the side of a white tub, overfilling with red, getting caught between their hands. Eren stopped and opened a room.

 

"Welcome to my dressing room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to get an actual day to day planner for my "social" life instead of just my school life so I'll be planning shit a whole lot better. 
> 
> And I would love it if you guys wanted to give me ideas for songs and extra plot ideas or little ideas or headcannons you want me to put in.


	8. Real Quick... (A/N)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read and understand...

So, I'm going to post two more chapters after this explaining myself. They will be labeled "Good News" and "Bad News" so you may read each how you please...


	9. Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bwap

I'm still going to be writing! I have many ideas I'm prepared to write out and many notes and even some chapters prepared for those stories.


	10. Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boop

I'm sad to say I will not be continuing this story...

 

I lost my notes and inspiration for the story and I can't find it anymore.

 

If anyone wants to take it off my hands just, y'know, give me credit for what you borrow and best of writing for those who will continue it. I will also update with the story titles if anyone wants me to promote it for them.

 

Sorry...


End file.
